In a computer file system, for example a FAT file system, repeatedly creating and deleting subdirectories or files results in clusters with deleted content. As a result, many of the clusters become unavailable for user space. Consequently, free data clusters for creating new subdirectories or files may be unavailable. This unavailability may contribute to performance degradation of the computer file system.